A história dos meus pesadelos ou sonhos?
by Leo 3333
Summary: A vida delas era tão normal quanto podia ser até que virou um pesadelo ou terá sido um sonho? Mary, Mandy, Laureen e Isabelle têm uma grande amizade e mais em comum do alguma vez imaginaram. Acompanha as aventuras e os pensamentos de um grupo de raparigas que de normal nada têm. A amizade supera qualquer coisa mas dentro de um sonho o teu melhor amigo pode ser o teu pior inimigo.


Olá a todos! Eu sou a Megan mas bem acho que já perceberam isso pelo título, certo? Bem, esta é a história do meu pesadelo ou do meu sonho, eu ainda não decidi. Adiante, acho que devia começar a contar a história.

Tudo começou num dia como qualquer outro, o Sol batia pela janela e o mundo parecia mágico e eu estava irremediavelmente deprimida. A senhor Catherine a nossa professora de Inglês estava sentada na sua mesa a olhar fixamente para nós como se fosse uma estátua. Supostamente estávamos em plenas férias de Verão mas quando andamos no orfanato, os diretores devem pensar que demasiado tempo livre pode levar a encontrar um fuga deste sítio então em vez de termos aulas estudamos tudo o que demos no ano anterior durante as férias inteiras.

O meu livro de Inglês estava aberto enquanto eu lia rapidamente. Sim eu estava mesmo a ler mas não o livro de Inglês, desde que as férias começaram esgueirei-me até a sala dos computadores e fotocopiei alguns livros nos quais estava de olho. Por fora um aborrecido livro de Inglês e por dentro uma interessante história de fantasia. Olhei para os meus leais amigos que estavam cada um a esforçar-se por fazer passar o tempo. A Isabelle ou a Belle como toda a gente lhe chama empilhava canetas e de vez enquando atirava uma borracha á cabeça de Laureen que lhe deitava olhares aborrecidos de cada vez. A Laureen era outra das minhas amigas, ela também não estava a prestar atenção, mas para ela era mais fácil, nunca conheci ninguém que conseguisse sonhar acordada tanto tempo como ela. Quando estava aborrecida, os seus olhos prendiam num ponto e só voltava para nós se a abanássemos ou lhe atirássemos alguma coisa.

Os meus outros dois amigos eram a Mary e o Richard. A Mary escrevia um resumo sobre uma matéria qualquer e o Richard lia outra matéria qualquer. Pobre rapaz, toda a gente se metia com ele! Ainda por cima tinha uma doença qualquer que o impedia de andar direito, estava sempre a coxear mas haviam de o ver correr na hora do almoço!

O som estridente de uma campainha acordou-me dos meus pensamentos. Finalmente, vou sair daqui!

- Não tão rápido menina Megan. – Ouvi a professora dizer e depois apontando para mim e para as minhas amigas continuou. – Vocês as quatro têm de me mostrar o trabalho que com certeza todas fizeram durante esta hora.

- Vai andando Richard, já te apanhamos. – Disse Belle sorrindo para o amigo.

Richard é que não parecia nada bem enquanto a professora Catherine esperava que os alunos saíssem da sala de aula antes de muito provavelmente nos por de castigo durante cinco horas! O Rick deve estar preocupado connosco que simpático!

Tentei dar-lhe um sorriso confiante mas só consegui aterrorizá-lo mais. Finalmente o rapaz saiu da sala deixando-me a mim e às minhas amigas sozinhas com a professora.

- Professora Catherine, nós estávamos a estudar e a maior parte dos alunos estuda através da leitura, não podemos apresentar-lhe provas de que o fizemos mas creio que todas nós pudemos dizer que páginas lemos e sobre que matérias. – Explicou Laureen.

Bem, estava longe de ser uma desculpa prefeita mas sempre era melhor do que ter de mostrar uma folha de resumo inexistente.

- Oh, minhas queridas, eu tenho a ser certeza que vocês se esforçaram até dá pena, tão jovens. – Entoou a professora.

Ok, esta foi indubitavelmente a frase mais estranha que já ouvi uma professora dizer-me! E aquele tão jovens deu-me arrepios parecia o tom que se usava em despedidas.

Então as coisas ficaram ainda mais estranhas, quando olhei para as pernas da professora Catherine não eram pernas eram escamosas e verdes como se fossem cobras mas sem cabeça e a ocupar o lugar de pernas. Fechei os olhos e voltei a abri-los e voltei a fecha-los e voltei a abri-los, cheguei a conclusão que aquilo não podia ser a minha imaginação. As minhas amigas também pareciam ter parado no tempo mas voltamos a nós quando a coisa que tinha sido a nossa professora de Inglês silvou e tentou apanhar-nos falhando miseravelmente porque todas nos desviamos. Corremos porta fora.

- Belle, tranca a porta. – Gritou Laureen.

Belle foi a última a sair mas mesmo assim consegui-o trancar a porta a tempo de prender a coisa.

Pelas nossas respirações diriam que tínhamos acabado de correr a maratona mas estariam um bocado longe da verdade. Nesse momento a porta tremeu, e começamos a gritar.

Começamos a correr sem destino marcado.

- Vamos esconder-nos! – Gritou Mary.

- Boa ideia, Mary tenho a certeza que ninguém se lembrou disse se me disseres aonde ajudava. – Respondeu Laureen irritada.

- Nos balneários. – Lembrei-me.

Estávamos perto e pelo que a coisa sabia podíamos estar em qualquer sítio da escola.

- Quem fica de vigia? – Perguntou Laureen mais calma.

- A Mary. – Respondeu Belle deixando-se cair.

- Porque eu? – Perguntou Mary aborrecido.

- Mary a minha professora transformou-se numa coisa inumana não tenho motivos para nada. – Resmungou Belle.

Mary engoliu em seco mas dirigiu-se para olhar pelo vidro da porta.

- O que era aquilo? – Perguntou Belle.

- Vocês vão achar que estou louca. – Respondi.

- Porque? – Perguntei.

- Lembram-se das aulas de história quando falamos sobre mitologia grega, eles acreditavam em monstros e um desses monstros era um ser cuja parte de cima era de mulher e em vez de pernas tinha duas serpentes. Eles chamavam-lhe dracaenae. – Explicou Laureen.

- Eu lembro-me. Mas isso não faz sentido não existem monstros e a mitologia grega era aquilo a que as pessoas se agarravam para explicar fenómenos naturais antes de existir a ciência. – Resmungei.

- Que queres que te diga, Mandy? Eu não sei o que se está a passar! – Exaltou-se Laureen.

- Parem as duas, estão a dar-me uma dor de cabeça. – Reclamou Belle. – Será assim tão importante saber o que aconteceu? Não havíamos de estar a procurar uma solução para o problema em vez de procurar-mos como ele foi criado.

- Pessoal, eu lamento interromper a conversa mas ela vem ai. – Gritou a Mary.

- Toda a gente cale-se! – Exclamei.

A Mary veio ter connosco e juntas colocamo-nos atrás dos numerosos cabides, tentando não respirar. Mas o meu coração batia com tanta força que tinha de me convencer constantemente, que ninguém o conseguia ouvir.

A Laureen tocou-me no ombro e apontou para os típicos cacos de um lavatório partido que ainda não tinham sido limpos. Depois sem nenhum som gatinhou até lá e agarrou em quatro cacos, distribuindo-os por todas nós quando voltou para trás dos cabides. Primeiro ouvi um silvar, depois a porta a abrir-se e depois uma sombra aproximando-se e depois percebi que o nosso disfarce não a enganou.

- Corram! – Gritei.

E elas correram mas o meu aviso foi como um foguete sinalizador e senti uma mão gelada agarrar-me o pescoço. A cara da professora Catherine apareceu-me a minha frente, mas não tive muito tempo para a observar direito pois sinta-me a engasgar e precisava urgentemente de respirar. Ela pôs a outra mão também em volta da minha garganta e o mundo começou a rodopiar. Ela estava a matar-me! Ao menos espero que as outras tenham corrido daqui para fora e encontrado alguém. Agora que penso nisso, não vi ninguém na escola enquanto fugíamos, que estranho.

- Mandy! – Alguém gritou.

A pequena parte da minha mente que ainda estava activa identificou a voz de Rodrik, queria dizer foge mas acho que não consegui. Bem, pelo menos tentei! Se isto era morrer, então havia coisas piores, o mundo estava quase escuro ouvia vozes mas não as conseguia perceber. Depois senti as mãos largarem-me o pescoço. Senti o chão debaixo de mim, estava gelado. Comecei a respirar rápido e irregularmente e o mundo voltou e as dores também. A minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir e a minha visão estava tudo menos focada, mesmo assim consegui ver a minha salvadora. Belle tinha espetado o seu pedaço de lavatório nas costas da coisa obrigando-a a largar-me e a voltar a sua atenção para a minha amiga. A minha visão estava melhor e apoiando-me na parede consegui levantar-me. Belle estava de frente para a coisa com Mary a seu lado de caco na mão e Laureen estava atrás da coisa também empunhando o seu caco. Rodrick estava longe de tudo observando com um ar preocupado e tocando flauta. Agora que reparei no assunto, á medida que ele tocava, uma planta brotava do chão tentando agarrar as pernas da coisa que as pisava irritada.

Consegui apanhar o meu caco e colocar-me ao lado de Belle.

- Oh, serpente mulher. É isso serulher! – Provocou Laureen.

A coisa virou-se para trás a tempo de a minha amiga atirar o seu caco contra o seu ombro e a coisa fez um silvar de dor.

Belle assobiou e o monstro virou-se para ela, percebi o plano mal ouvi o assobio. Eu e Mary corremos e enfiamos ambas os cacos no peito da coisa, um de cada lado. A coisa desfez-se em pó nesse preciso momento deixando o ambiente com um cheiro a maldade.

Olhamos umas para as outras e depois olhamos para Rodrick.

- Aquelas plantas? A tua flauta? – Começou Laureen confusa.

-Eu vou explicar tudo não se preocupem. – Respondeu Rodrick.


End file.
